Benutzer Diskussion:MasterAzerus
Hi, Dragonica Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Abenteuerquest. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Neotron (Diskussion) 20:46, 5. Jul. 2009 Hi ;) Hey du, die Formatierung für die Feenstiefel ist sehr schön geworden, kann ich sie schon für die Feenrobe und übrigen Brustausrüstungsteile übernehmen oder änderst du noch etwas daran? Cirasilya 17:54, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In Ordnung Bis auf eine genaue Angabe wo man das Setteil finden kann, hab ich noch keine besseren Ideen. Aber mehr will man wahrscheinlich auch nicht wissen. Gut, dann kümmer ich mich mal weiter um die Roben ;) Cirasilya 18:12, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox moin, wollt euch nur mal nen kleinen tip geben. wenn ihr oben rechts auf mehr geht und dort die shoutbox aktiviert könnt ihr euch besser untereinander absprechen. machen wir auch so. und dort schreiben wir auch öfters rein wenn neue forlagen gebraucht werden oder erstellt wurden. Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 18:30, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage du musst einfach eine neue Seite erstellen... die nennst dann "Vorlage:name-der-seite" z.b. Vorlage:Skills Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 20:36, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage deine vorlage sieht ja schonmal ganz gut aus, wenn du dich durch unsere vorlage guide durchwuselst denn wirst du da was finden womit man nicht benötigte felder in einer vorlage ausblenden kann. das wird mit der if funktion gemacht. d.h. wenn wir sagen wir mal nur gold als belohnung bekommen denn werden die felder ep und questbelohnung 1-3 nicht angezeigt. und zweitens wollt ich mal fragen was du mit doku und quest/doku vor hast? ich hab auch nich so die ahnung von vorlagen^^ is nur interessenhalber von mir die frage. xDD mfg Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 20:25, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Ja ^^ hab zurzeit urlaub und einfach zuviel zeit und luscher ab und zu mal was ihr hier so macht xDD naja das mit der doku kann man ja auch auf der diskusionsseite von der jeweiligen vorlage machen. das is am einfachsten und man brauch nich zu jeder vorlage ne estra doku seite erstellen. versuch es mal so. und ja das mit den if funktionen is wirklich so ne sache ^^ ich hab an der npc vorlage glaub ich 3 tage gesessen und es denn sein lassen, denn kam nen neuer user und der hat es in 10 minuten gemacht o.O musst ma gucken wer die anderen vorlage gemacht hat und denn schreib dem auf die diskusionsseite. so das mit der shoutbox mache ich morgen, also das jeder neuer benutzer in seiner begrüßungsnachricht vom wiki diesen verweis dazu bekommt das er doch seine shoutbox anschalten möchte. außer doch du hast heute noch lust und möchtest dir das mal anschauen. ne erklärung findest du dazu auf http://de.dragonica.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Wikia mfg Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 20:39, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) vorlage:quest mal nen kurzer vorschlag. wäre es nicht sinnvoler als quest wahlbelohnungen 8 möglichkeiten anzugeben anstatt 3? weil so wie ich es bis jetzt sehe gibt es einige quests bei denen klassenspezifische gegenstände als belohnung gibt. d.h. das es bei sagen wir mal lvl 40 quest 8 verschiedene klassen dieses quest machen können und so würde es denn ja auch 8 verschiedene gegenstände als belohnung geben, je nach klasse halt. Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 18:31, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) vorlage naja, wissen tue ich es auch nich genau. aber im unteren lvl bereich gibt es ja schon quests wo es klassenspezifische gegenstände als belohnung gibt. is mir vorhin aufgefallen als ich nen schurken gemacht habe, weil als krieger hab ich nen kriegerhelm da bekommen, und nu gabs halt nen schurkenhelm. Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 21:27, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage huhu... wollte mal deine Quest Vorlage testen und auf die Quests übertragen... also so klappt das ja schon mal ganz gut... nur... das mit den Belohnungsgegenständen klappt noch net... man kann die klassendinger immer nur anzeigen lassen, wenn die unspezifischen belohnungen auch angezeigt werden, selbst, wenn man keine hat.... und wenn nur ein belohnungsgegenstand ist, wird beim zweiten immer die Verlinkungsklammer sichtbar Gegenangriff der Wölfe ... wenn du das noch behoben bekommst, ist sie perfekt =) ..::Jenny::.. 18:39, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) das selbe mit der beschreibung... wenn es keine gibt, wird diese trotzdem als überschrift angezeigt... und bei den belohnungen müsste noch ein feld für die menge ... zb 10x Trank bla =) ..::Jenny::.. 10:57, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Quest nabend, will dich zwar nich unnötig stressen, aber hab da noch nen kleinen verbesserungsvorschlag für die oben genannte vorlage. und zwar, kannst du mal versuchen das mit den klassenbelohnungen so hinzubekommen, das man als auswahlpunkt einmal klassen_wahl_belohnung_0-20_aktiv, klassen_wahl_belohnung_20-40_aktiv, klassen_wahl_belohnung_40-60_aktiv und klassen_wahl_belohnung_60-100_aktiv hat. und denn bei klassen_wahl_belohnung_0-20 die punkte Kriegr, Magier, Schurke, Schütze. bei 20-40 denn ritter, gladiator, mönch, kampfmagier, gaukler, assassine, spurenleser, jäger. bei 40-60 denn paladin, myrmidoner usw. weil so wie es jetzt ist würde in der questbeschreibung mit deiner vorlage bei sagen wir mal quest lvl 67 wenn mann zerstörer ist denn stehen Krieger belohnung obwohl man ja schon einige jobklassen höher ist^^ verstehst wie ich meine? Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 16:45, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- ja super... bei manchen gibt es aber keine beschribung oder sie ist identisch mit der questaufgabe... aber da du es jetzt behoben hast =) perfekt ..::Jenny::.. 21:41, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Noch was aufgefallen.... schau mal hier da kommt erst die Belohnung, denn die Lösung und denn der rest der Belohnung.... muss das so, oder sollte das geordnet sein?! =) ..::Jenny::.. 00:39, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke ;-) Danke für die Begrüßung, HIlfe werd ich so schnell nicht brauchen, hab schon in diversen anderen Wikis gearbeitet. ^^ --Vankian 18:22, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oki ja hoffentlich klappt sie denn =) hab mal noch ne frage zur equipt vorlage... also es gibt ja so gut wie keine gegenstände, di keine seelenkraft haben...jedenfalls net die seltenen... und so haben ja alle unterschiedliche werte... was sollen wir denn jetzt eintragen?! erstmal nix? ..::Jenny::.. 20:22, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Haha cool...wie bist denn darauf gekommen? ^^ ja ich habe ja viiiiiel zeit... werde das mal aufschreiben und denn versuchn das für die ganzen dingens da auszurechnen... lol heftig... ^^ .... seelenkraft so, nu will ich auch ma meinen senf zum thema seelenkraft hinzugeben ^^ also, deine formel hört sich so auf die niedriglvl items eigentlich ganz logisch an. aber so kann es nich ganz hinkommen. ich geb dir als beispiel mal mgleich nen par von meinen items. muss dazu jedoch noch einiges raussuchen. ich denke mal das es sich so verhält das für jeden punkt seelenkraft ein gewisser prozentsatz auf die werte erhöht wird. z.b. je 1 seelenkraft 2% mehr. genaue werte müssten wir denn herausfinden. ich werde dazu mal eine seite namens seelenkraft erstellen auf der wir so unsere gegenstände mal auflisten mit den verschiedenen werten. denn wollt ich noch sagen das von 0-20 (glaub ich zumindest) die gegenstände normal sind, von 21-50 magisch (hab nen mit 49 und der is noch magisch) und ab 50-... selten (da is mein höchstes 84). Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 10:06, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) seelenkraft² so, hab da ma ne kleine liste gemacht was ich so auf die schnelle in meinem inv gefunden hab. die verzauberung spielt keine rolle da diese unten extra als verzauberung aufgeführt wird. also könnt ruhig die werte eurer +20 waffen nehmen ^^ Seelenkrafttabelle Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 10:47, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) NEws also... es muss doch gar nicht manuell gelöscht werden?! ... es werden automatisch nur die letzten 5 angezeigt... aktuallisieren tut sich das ja von alleine! wir können ja auch nur die letzten 3 anzeigen lassen, und dann einen link drunter, wo alle news die es bisher gab zu finden sind (http://dragonica.onlinewelten.com/misc.php?action=newsfeed) und zu der tabelle... finde ich gut...und denke schon das es sinnvoll ist die quests noch ein bisschen einzuteilen... aber denke, man sollte das nur für die größeren städte tun und nicht direkt auf der startseite... können ja beim öffnen von Elyades Quests eine auflistung der städte hinmachen... und denen die verscheidenen quests zuordenen... oder? quest vorlage Gilden EP/Söldner EP könntest du die quest vorlage für gilden und söldner EP erweitern bitte. da belohnung 1 und 2 für EP nicht so gut ist. sets hab schon mal an sowas gedacht nur bisher zu faul gewesen sie umzubauen. vielleicht setz ich mich mal morgen dran oder wenn du willst kannste es auch machen oder zumindest einen als stil vorgabe. Edit: hab sets nun umgebaut. kannst ja mal gucken ob es passt. ahja könntest du aus der "Equip Vorlage" -> "Erhältlich" -> "Ort" die wiki klammern (also und ) entfernen. die orte werden eh nicht nur als karten ort angegeben sondern detaillierter. (guck dir sonst mal die orte, bei den sets die die vorlage benutzen, an) --White Panther 22:13, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Anmelden Sry aber es hat nicht geklappt das mit dem anmelden. Ich habs tausendmal versucht aber...